


Guardian Devil

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Mac’s taken. Jack and the others receive help from a very unexpected source. (Unbeta'd)





	Guardian Devil

Mac disappears on a Tuesday afternoon.

He tells them he needs to change and pick up some things from home for the upcoming mission, and that he will meet them at the Phoenix Foundation in two hours. He doesn’t come back.

They wait and then they get nervous and they call him, once, twice, but nobody picks up. Riley checks the GPS on Mac’s phone and her computer tells them that he’s still at home. Which is…  _odd_. Mac’s rarely - if ever - late!

And so they drive there to check on him, Jack, Bozer and Riley. If he’s alright, he can chew them out for overprotectiveness. Better safe than sorry.

The house’s tossed, furniture overthrown or broken, windows smashed - and there, on the floor in the middle of the mess, Mac’s phone. And what’s more disturbing, his Swiss Army knife.

Riley immediately accesses the security cameras outside; she helped Mac set them up in the bushes both in the front and in the back after Murdoc’s attack on Bozer. Bozer didn’t know about them and he would feel violated if not for what the footage shows them.

A group of men, six of them and all in black, disabling the alarm and going in right before the dawn, while Mac and Bozer were still stuck in the lab. Then Mac returning home three hours later. And then,  _then_ the men coming out again with one of them, a brute mountain of a guy, carrying an unconscious Mac over his shoulder.

_Jesus!_

Matty calls in forensics. She calls in all her people to work on Mac’s case. She calls in every favor, every piece of goodwill she’s ever garnered from any agency she can think of. But nobody seems to know anything - or they aren’t telling, and if that’s the case then Matty will have to rip someone’s balls off once this is over. 

And the clock’s ticking.

Mac’s gone two hours… then five… seven…  _ten…_ and they still have no clue who took him, not a shred of information or evidence that would point them in the right direction. And they’re all anxious and snappy, taking their fear out on each other and then immediately apologizing, because this is not helping Mac.

And then, then Jack’s phone rings. And it’s the last person they would expect.

“Still no clue who took your boy, Jack?” the voice on the other end of the line asks in a slightly mocking tone.

“Murdoc!” Jack growls. “I should’ve known it was you–”

“Ah-ah-ah,” the killer interrupts him, “you’re jumping to conclusions and costing MacGyver valuable time.”

_Trace it_ , Jack mouths at Riley who nods and immediately gets to work while Bozer and Matty take an anxious step closer.

“I wasn’t the one who stole Mac,” Murdoc continues, then he adds in an amused voice, “if it were me, you would never know and you would never find us, of that I can assure you.”

Jack grits his teeth. “If it wasn’t you then who?”

“Bad people, Jack,  _very bad_ people,” Murdoc says, sounding disappointed with the state of the world. “Remember the man who took you prisoner months ago? The one who used the truth serum on you in his very primitive underground lair? A very barbaric method, if I may say so!”

Jack narrows his eyes and his heart leaps into his throat.  _Jesus, if it’s those people… Jesus!_ “Yes, I remember,” he says.

“Well, that gentleman’s associates took offense to your arrest of him. It seems they want revenge,” Murdoc explains.

Riley gestures to Jack to keep the killer talking. So Jack does. “And you know that how?”

There’s a pause. And when Murdoc replies, his voice is so cold and creepy that it sends shivers down Jack’s spine, “Because I’ve been watching MacGyver, of course. What a  _fascinating_ specimen, our Mac. I came to the rather  _surprising_ conclusion that I couldn’t just let him go. And so I’ve been following his every move ever since I escaped.”

_Fuck. Fucking Christ!_ Jack’s scalp prickles and his hands turn clammy. That psycho had Mac in his sights the whole time? And nobody knew? Nobody noticed?

Murdoc continues, “I saw them take him. I admit I was rather disappointed that he  _let_ himself be taken, but then, there were six of them and he was alone - you left him alone, Jack! You left him  _alone_ , maybe I should punish you for that, for allowing these very bad people to take what’s mine.” He clucks his tongue in reproach.

“Mac’s not a thing, not anyone’s property. And he’s certainly not yours!” Jack snaps, finally losing it with this madman.

_Got it,_ Riley mouths, giving him the thumbs up. She pinpointed Murdoc’s location.

Murdoc chuckles. “We’ll see about that. Now,” his voice turns very business-like, “did your lovely Miss Davis finally trace me? I’m starting to feel rather awkward, standing here in broad daylight. What if MacGyver’s kidnappers noticed me?”

They all exchange startled looks.

“Do hurry up, Jack,” Murdoc chides. “Or I’ll have to go in myself and then I would have to kill them all and that would be a real mess. And I would hate doing that. When  _I_ take Mac, I want him in a pristine condition. In which he isn’t right now.”

And then he hangs up.

* * *

They locate Mac in an abandoned but heavily guarded cabin in the hills outside LA. Their strike force, led by Jack, of course - as if he would allow someone else to head the operation to save Mac! - hits the cabin hard. Five of their enemies end up dead, three badly wounded. But Jack doesn’t give a damn. All he cares about is getting to Mac.

He finds him in the back room, bloody and beaten, lying in a crumpled heap on an old mattress in the corner. Jack yells for a medic, then he drops to his knees by Mac’s side, checking for pulse and finding it weak and thready but there.

And when Mac jerks away a little, barely conscious, and groans in pain, Jack smooths the hair off his bruised forehead and whispers, “It’s me, it’s Jack.  _It’s Jack_. I’m here, shh, I’m here!”

* * *

Jack’s sitting by Mac’s hospital bed, guarding him - his kidnappers are dead or in custody, but Murdoc is still out there, maybe watching them right now - when his phone rings. He picks it up. “Yeah?”

“How is he, Jack?”

_Murdoc!_

Jack takes a deep breath, pushing down his fury. Madman or not, Murdoc did help them save Mac. He did help them.  _He did help them_. Jack will still rip his heart out next time he sees him!

With his eyes on Mac who’s deeply asleep now, bruised all over but with no life-threatening injuries, thank God, Jack replies, “He’ll be fine.” And then, because he doesn’t want to owe anything to anyone, not even to a crazy hired killer, he says, “Thank you for helping us find him.” The words turn sour on his tongue.

There’s a chuckle. “My pleasure. Give him my regards when he wakes up.”

_As if_ , Jack growls silently.

“And, Jack?” Murdoc adds. “Do keep him safe until I come for him? I would hate to have to find him for you again!”

Before Jack can respond - he would’ve probably said something very rude, he would’ve maybe even yelled - Murdoc hangs up and Jack has to restraint his urge to smash his phone to pieces. Murdoc can bet his ass that Jack will keep Mac safe - especially from creeps like him!

Jack moves his chair closer to Mac’s bed and turns it so that he can keep both the window and the door in sight. He doesn’t sleep that night. He doesn’t sleep for many nights afterward.


End file.
